Dear Diary
by j0wey
Summary: Ryou likes Keiichiro but he's not sure if keiichiro likes him... so keiichiro one day has a suspicion of the way ryou is acting and decided to look through Ryou's journal to find out the deep secret


Dear Diary

By: Kassandra Santiago

Pairing: Ryou x Keiichiro

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew nor the characters that I am using in this fan fiction… just sit back, relax and enjoy the yaoi as it's bestowed upon you .

As I flipped through the pages in my secret loves diary thoughts raced through my head. Thoughts of love, confusion, shock, and most of all… concern. As I flipped through the pages of my dear friend Ryou Shiragone's personal journal I noticed each page I turned was filled with words of nothingness for me... Keiichiro Akasaka. Until I got to the last page… yesterday's journal entry. I didn't think to skim through it… I decided it wouldn't hurt to just look at it like I would with my own novels I read. When I glanced at the journal's entry my eyes moved from left to right reading word for word as it said,

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I thought I would die of embarrassment. I made a huge mistake almost blurting out my true feelings to Keiichiro. I swear if he were to ever find out about my deep love for him… hell knows what would happen. I'm also lucky I didn't say it in front of the mew mews. They would defiantly think different of me if I were to say I was in fact… attracted to the same sex._

Suddenly when I was just about to finish the entry I heard foot steps coming down the hall way… I knew those footsteps anywhere. It was Ryou! I quickly placed his book back where it was in his nightstand drawer and swiftly made my way back to the computer desk sitting like I usually would around any other person. The door clicked open and the handsome blonde haired angel came into the room flushed red. I turned my head acting like I was turning from computer work to check who it was. Ryou looked at me as if he were an innocent child. I felt a questioning look coming upon my face when I saw how beautiful he looked standing at the door nervous.

Finally I got up slowly and made my way to Ryou who stood so cautious. When I was close enough Ryou flinched nervously holding his wrist tightly with one hand. When I noticed this I took his hand in mine. That only made him even more flustered with a darker shade of red blush. I then opened my mouth and said in a baritone voice,

_"Ryou… what's the matter?"_ Ryou looked up at me with such beautiful icy blue eyes and said in an unsteady voice,

_"Keiichiro, if I tell you something… Will you promise to not freak out or tell anyone?"_ I smiled at Ryou and said in a calm tone,

_"I promise…" _Ryou faintly smiled and went on with what he was about to tell me.

_"Keiichiro, I know we've been friends for a long time… um… and… I feel that we've… uh… gotten closer… in our friendship..."_ Ryou lowered his head down embarrassed to tell more. I lifted his head up with my free hand and stroked his cheek with my thumb. Ryou locked with nervous blue eyes on to my Hazel brown eyes in a loving gaze. I then moved in closer with my lips close to touching his soft virgin lips. I then whispered with my lips lightly rubbing against his,

_"Don't be afraid... I have feelings for you as well…"_ Ryou then used his foot to close the door gently and wrapped his arms around my neck getting closer to kiss me. At first his lips were lightly pressed upon mine then I decided to move in some more. I pressed his body up against the door making it close completely and deepened the kiss. Gently letting my tongue massage his tongue relaxing him from head to toe. Ryou made a little moan as the pleasuring kissing went on. Then things got a little more interesting. Ryou locked the door and lead me to the bed letting me be on top of him as we went on kissing like crazy. Ryou's moans grew a little feminine as my tongue would go deeper into his throat.

As soon as the kissing was broken Ryou was trembling all over as he let his fingers glide down my torso. I relaxed some as well and turned to the right side of his bed lying on my sides as I stroked his soft blonde hair and the back of his neck. Ryou smiled contently as my fingered tickled the back of his neck softly. He then scooted closer to me and laid his head on my upper body and closed his eyes while playing with my brunette ponytail. I on the other hand wrapped my arms around him in a warm embrace. The last thing he said to me before we both went into a romantic deep slumber was,

_"Ai Shiteru Keiichiro Kun." _And we fell asleep together as one…

i hope this fan fiction is more soft than my other one i did PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME IF RYOU SEEMS OUT OF CHARACTER -begging for forgivness-


End file.
